


The Underpass

by PyrotechnicallySpeaking



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicallySpeaking/pseuds/PyrotechnicallySpeaking
Summary: Where is Mokuba?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 5





	The Underpass

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, horrible, terrible, very bad times. Probably just don't read this

Cars zoomed past overhead as Atem waited beneath the underpass. It was unlikely there would be any unexpected visitors taking this dead end detour. He was so lost in thought that he did not even notice the smooth concrete wall dampening the back of his shirt as he leaned against it in his weak attempt to hide from the setting sun. He couldn’t bring himself to be seen by Ra today. He nervously tapped his foot on the cement. Keeping a promise was not supposed to be this difficult to do nor this easy to misconstrue.

A sudden rumble alerted him to a car approaching around the bend far too quickly. His heart raced, and as the car drew nearer, he wondered if he would need to jump out of the way. As the vehicle skidded out, it sprayed gravel before abruptly coming to a halt. The driver’s door wrenched open.

Kaiba seemed to barely have time to touch the ground as he barreled towards Atem.  
“Kaiba, now I know I said I would meet you here, but I swear I really don’t know anything that can help you find Mokuba—," Atem blurted.

Running purely on adrenaline, Kaiba continued his forward momentum and used both hands to tightly grasp the front of Atem’s shirt. With an abrupt yank, he suspended the smaller man in the air and drew his face close to his own.

Atem’s eyes darted back and forth before he fearfully looked at Kaiba and saw the feverish look in his narrowed blue eyes underscored by a shadowy complexion, likely from sleep deprivation.

“You tell me what I want to know right now or I’ll make you tell me,” Kaiba growled out. 

He threw Atem down roughly, causing him to fall hard on his backside and strike a large rock. Atem felt the air escape his lungs as he folded over, onto his side and released a low groan.

“When I’m done with you that’s not the only pain you’re going to have back there if you don’t tell me what I want,” Kaiba threatened, “Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you if you get in my way.”

Wincing and sitting up, Atem pleaded, “Kaiba, please I really don’t know—"

Just as Atem was starting to sit up, Kaiba effortlessly raised his foot off the ground and shoved him backwards, squarely in the chest with the toe of his polished wingtips. The ground came up to meet him and his head collided solidly with it as lights flashed in the corners of his vision.

A muffled cry escaped Atem and in a flash Kaiba had pinned him to the ground, pressing his full weight into him. Taking advantage of Atem’s open mouth, Kaiba wasted no time shoving his tongue down the other man’s throat.

“Mmmphh, stop Kaiba! I—," Atem gasped as he paled and his eyes widened, horror painting across his face.

Kaiba smirked viciously. “This is your last chance to tell me what you _do_ know, or you’ll never speak to me…or anyone else, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Pipistrellus for beta'ing! <3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipistrellus/pseuds/Pipistrellus


End file.
